


Палата номер 4

by suricate



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: бета телепат и негодяй





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета телепат и негодяй

**Side A**  
  
Свежая газета пахнет порохом. Передовица пестрит незнакомыми именами. C фотографий косоглазые люди, затянутые в костюмы, пожимают руки, улыбаются, отдают честь.   
  
На пальцах остаются темно-серые следы типографской краски. Пациент палаты номер четыре подносит ладонь к глазам и, близоруко щурится, рассматривая подушечки пальцев.   
  
Свежая газета датирована двадцатым августа. Дверь палаты номер четыре закрывается с едва слышным щелчком.   
  
Перемотаем на полтора месяца назад.   
5 июля, 2002 год. 13-23.   
Кроуфорд открывает глаза.  
  
\- ...вернется. Он обещал.  
  
\- Черт бы вас обоих подрал. Психи. Оба... Черт. Ты его видел. И я его видел. Его и камни. Он, мать твою...  
  
\- Он вернется. И вернет мне меч.  
  
\- Отлично. Он вернется с того света, затрахав чертей до полусмерти. Ты прав, отлично. Ты прав. Что говорит... Персия?  
  
\- Тебе нужно отдыхать, Кен.  
  
\- Что, так и сказал?  
  
\- Врач.  
  
\- Плевать мне на твоего врача, знаешь ли. Что Персия?   
  
\- Персия оплатит счет.  
  
\- Х-ха. На нас обоих, а? Вот, значит, с кем меня уравняли.  
  
\- Мне пора.  
  
\- Слушай... Айя... ведь всего-то надо, что... м-мать, я бы сам... но ты-то! Ты...  
  
Брэд Кроуфорд слушает голоса и смотрит в белую, обитую пластиковыми полосами стену. Их семнадцать – от одного угла до второго. Одинаковых слепяще-белых полос.   
  
_«Хорошо, что ты очнулся. Они не говорили ничего... конкретного, ну, понимаешь. Как обычно»_  
  
\- Я заеду завтра к обеду.  
\- Черт. Второго такого шанса не будет. Твой гребаный кодекс. Спорим, он...  
  
Кроуфорд слушает голоса. Он дает голосам произвольные имена. Сжимает и разжимает пальцы правой руки. Медленно сминает простынь в кулаке.   
  
_«...выкурили их отсюда. Остались плацдармы в Европе – теперь еще лет пять им будет не до нас...»_  
  
\- До завтра, Кен.   
\- Эх-х. Хоть бы багнаки... хоть их ты мне сюда можешь?...  
  
Кроуфорд не чувствует ног. Белое покрывало слишком тяжелое.   
  
_«...так что сейчас это максимально надежный вариант. Ведомственная больница, повышенная секретность, охрана. Как только ты поправишься, с выездом в любую точку земного шара не будет проблем. И с документами... и с остальным, конечно...»_  
  
Кроуфорд слышит взрыв и вжимается в постель. Дверь захлопнули слишком громко. Зато голосов стало меньше. Только хриплое дыхание слева. И монотонный речитатив, стучащий слабой пульсацией в висках.   
Он смотрит на серые провода. Он смотрит на иглу в запястье и на тонкую трубку капельницы. Он дергается слишком резко – всем телом. Он пробует еще раз – осторожно напрячь колени.   
У него получается.   
  
Перемотаем на три дня вперед.   
8 июля, 2002 год. 17-14.   
Фудзимия опять приносит Хидаке фрукты.   
  
В палате не продохнуть от цитрусового запаха. На третьей от окна пластиковой полосе – круглая вмятина. На восьмой от двери пластиковой полосе – продольная царапина.   
Когда Кроуфорд не спит, он изучает белую стену.  
Когда Кроуфорд не изучает белую стену, он спит и видит огонь.  
  
 _«...я пытался, Кроуфорд. Но все слишком быстро обрушилось. Я мог вытащить только одного. Я бы не успел... Нет, я ищу... если вдруг появятся следы... какие-то указания, что Шульдих... я сразу дам тебе знать... но этот последний взрыв - слишком быстро, Кроуфорд. Еще бы пару минут...»_   
  
Когда Кроуфорд не хочет убить Наги Наоэ, он хочет убить Кена Хидаку, жующего апельсин.  
Когда Кроуфорд не хочет убить Кена Хидаку, он хочет убить Рана Фудзимию, который каждый день торчит здесь по несколько часов.  
  
 _«...и если тебе что-то понадобится, я...»_   
  
Он сгибает руку в локте – осторожно, чтобы не выдернуть иглу. Кто-то открывает окно. Теперь, кроме голосов, Кроуфорд вынужден слушать птиц.  
  
Он опускает веки и снова видит огонь. Он поднимает веки и снова видит четыре галогенные лампы на потолке.  
  
 _«Как скажешь...»_  
  
Пульсация в висках больше не донимает. Кроуфорда. Он жалеет о том, что невозможно так же легко выключить птиц и Хидаку.  
  
По ночам к нему приходит Фарфарелло. Садится на корточки и выжидающе смотрит в глаза. Это очень просто, по словам ирландца. Есть очень много способов не проснуться.   
Способ тридцать четвертый: сломать иглу.   
Кроуфорд всегда отводит глаза первым. Ирландец привычно пожимает плечами. Ирландец сгорел позапрошлой весной. Автокатастрофа, писали в баварской прессе. Два неопознанных трупа. Наоэ спросил: «А если бы мы не разделились?» Шульдих сказал: «Ты же знал». Кроуфорд не отрицает. В отличие от покойника, он не верит в бога и поэтому не способен грешить. В отличие от Шульдиха он знал, что следующим отколется японец.   
Способ восемнадцатый: дождаться, пока Хидака сможет встать с постели.  
Ирландец ничего не говорит про Шульдиха. Кроуфорд – никогда не говорит с ирландцем.   
  
Кроуфорд не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как открыл глаза в палате номер четыре ведомственной клиники семейства Такатори. Никто, кроме ирландца, его больше не навещает.  
  
Перемотаем на неделю вперед.   
15 июля, 2002 год. 23-05.  
У Брэда Кроуфорда горячка четвертые сутки подряд.   
  
Он шевелит сухими губами и говорит с призраками. Он давится обжигающим воздухом и сбрасывает на пол одеяло. Он отбивается от холодных рук и пытается увернуться, в уверенности, что металл через несколько секунд коснется шеи.   
Способ сорок второй: ничего не делать.  
  
Ирландец скалится и говорит, что ждать осталось недолго. В отличие от Наоэ, Кроуфорд уверен, что они больше никогда не станут командой. Ирландец протягивает ему стилет. Ирландец заставляет его сжать фигурную рукоять и насаживается на лезвие. Оседает, удивленно глядя на окровавленные пальцы.  
\- Знаешь, а мы не бессмертны, - говорит ирландец.  
Способ пятый: откусить язык.  
\- Вы – нет, - отвечает Кроуфорд перед тем, как проснуться.  
  
Перемотаем на двенадцать часов вперед.  
16 июля, 2002 год. 11-05.  
В охраняемую палату номер четыре залетает белянка.   
  
Дрожащее пятно на третьей от окна пластиковой полосе. Бабочку сгоняет с места скрип двери. Медсестра приносит завтрак. Кроуфорд закрывает глаза и слышит, как белянка машет тонкими крыльями. Кроуфорд думает о том, что это бабочка из рисовой бумаги. Кроуфорд думает о том, что это бред.  
Медсестра предлагает ему поесть. Он молчит и считает взмахи крыльев.   
  
Когда Кроуфорд досчитает до девяноста трех, Хидака предложит ему побыстрее сдохнуть. Способность никуда не делась. Видеть и слышать. Никогда не знать наверняка.  
Кроуфорд думает о том, что эта способность – засохшая краска на его коже. Закупоривающая поры и мешающая дышать.   
  
Кроуфорд питается с помощью капельницы. Ему не кажется, что он лишается чего-то ценного. Он уже способен шевелить всеми конечностями. Каждое утро он дает себе обещание, что завтра встанет на ноги. Каждый вечер он предсказывает себе падение – и остается в постели.  
  
Перемотаем на двадцать четыре дня вперед.  
20 августа, 2002 год. 10-10.  
Фудзимия со своими апельсинами опоздал на двенадцать минут.   
  
Хидаку увели на процедуры. Очередь Кроуфорда – через сорок пять минут. Он мысленно считает секунды. Он делает ровно двадцать вдохов в минуту. Числа – единственный способ не тронуться в белом безмозглом безмолвии.   
Хидака уже дней десять не проявляет к нему интереса. Дни – растяжимое понятие. Они выключаются вместе со светом в палате. Они включаются вместе с запахом пресного больничного завтрака и холодной испариной. С соленым привкусом на губах. С эхом последних слов ирландца, звенящим в ушах.  
Хидаке снова предстоит резать апельсины, думает Кроуфорд на тридцать пятой секунде второй минуты с тех пор, как Фудзимия вошел в палату. Он давно научился отличать походки. Грузная, шаркающая – это сестра Юмичи. Легкая, цокающая – сестра Имако. Хидака ходит, держась за стену. Фудзимию выдает только шуршание одежды. Он ходит беззвучно, как тень.  
  
Двадцатая секунда третей минуты. Посетитель палаты номер четыре все еще не уходит. Приближается к тумбочке у койки Кроуфорда, закрывая полосы на стене своим черным плащом. Отходит, оставив увесистый сверток. Оставив привкус досады на языке. Кроуфорд сбился со счета. Кроуфорд медленно переводит взгляд на тумбочку.   
  
Свежая газета пахнет порохом. Передовица пестрит незнакомыми именами. На фотографиях косоглазые люди, затянутые в костюмы, пожимают руки, улыбаются, отдают честь. На коже остаются темно-серые следы типографской краски. Кроуфорд подносит ладонь к глазам и близоруко щурится, рассматривая подушечки пальцев.   
  
Дверь палаты номер четыре закрывается с едва слышным щелчком.   
  
  
  
**Side B**  
  
Рифленая рукоять пистолета быстро нагревается под пальцами. По радио «…will walk but never run…» сменяется чередой рекламных заставок. Громких, режущих слух, заставляющих морщиться.  
  
Постоялец одноместного номера в отеле «Парк Савой» неторопливо разбирает пистолет. Чистит. Смазывает. Снова собирает – уже под другой навязчивый мотив.  
  
…You drag it around like a ball and chain   
You wallow in the guilt; you wallow in the pain   
You wave it like a flag, you wear it like a crown…  
  
Он накручивает глушитель, пожимает плечами и стреляет.   
  
  
Перемотаем на четыре месяца назад.  
24 августа, 2002 год. 10-14.  
Рыжий японец приходит дважды в день.  
  
Второй раз - в половине третьего, после обеда. Иногда они с Хидакой тихо говорят о мертвецах. Иногда они выходят в коридор. Кроуфорд слишком увлечен газетой, чтобы замечать их. Прессу каждое утро приносит Ран Фудзимия.   
  
\- Зачем вы пришли? – каждое утро спрашивает он.  
  
Кроуфорд не отвечает, и рыжий японец садится на край пустой кушетки. Хидака возвращается с процедур без четверти одиннадцать. Фудзимия уходит без двадцати. Чтобы вернуться на следующий день с новой пачкой свежих газет и старым вопросом, который остается без ответа.  
  
Сегодня Фудзимия нарушает ритуал.   
  
\- «Вальтер» или «Беретта»? - спрашивает Фудзимия.  
  
\- «Глок», - отвечает Кроуфорд. И впервые поворачивает голову вправо.   
  
Кроуфорду осточертели семнадцать белых пластиковых полос.  
  
\- Двадцать шестой, - говорит Кроуфорд. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз произносил столько слов одновременно. Слова дерут сухую гортань и скрипят на языке.  
  
\- Завтра. Зачем вы пришли?  
  
\- Зачем это тебе?  
  
\- Зачем тебе «Глок»?  
  
Чтобы не просыпаться от каждого шороха, думает Кроуфорд. Шестнадцатый способ: забыть об отсутствии ручного предохранителя.  
  
\- Нам сделали предложение. От которого было сложно отказаться.   
  
\- Вам?  
  
\- Что тебя удивляет?  
  
\- Вы работали на SS.   
  
\- Работали. Тебе пора.  
  
  
Перемотаем на двое суток вперед.  
26 августа, 2002. 10-03.  
С пистолетом под подушкой очень удобно спать.  
  
Кроуфорд сперва тянется к нему рукой и только потом открывает глаза. Это всего лишь рыжий японец, который учится разговаривать. Который учит его разговаривать. Который вчера забыл прийти второй раз.  
  
Сегодня Фудзимия принес фрукты. Поставил пакет на пачку свежих газет, неловко оступившись у самой тумбочки. Пряча руки в карманы плаща.   
  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Кроуфорд, щуря глаза.  
  
Лучше бы рыжий японец принес очки. Вчера они с Хидакой спорили в коридоре. Кроуфорда разбудили голоса.  
  
\- Твои напарники...  
  
\- У меня нет напарников.  
  
\- Я слышал, что Наоэ...  
  
\- Ты называешь Такатори Мамору напарником?  
  
\- Хм.  
  
\- Они далеко пойдут.  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Ты останешься с ними?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ты убьешь их?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Вот видишь.   
  
Фудзимия молча присаживается на край его койки и чистит апельсин. Кроуфорд закрывает глаза и видит рыжий огонь. Ночью к нему по-прежнему приходит только ирландец. Шульдиху, видимо, не о чем с ним говорить.  
  
  
Перемотаем на десять дней вперед.  
5 сентября, 2002 год. 14-50  
Насыщенный озоном воздух можно слизывать с губ.  
  
Хидака выписался еще в понедельник. Фудзимия продолжает приходить. Молча приносить фрукты и вытаскивать Кроуфорда в сад.   
  
\- Олень, - говорит Кроуфорд, принюхиваясь.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Руса – это олень. По-малайзийски.   
  
\- А... - обескуражено кивает Фудзимия.  
  
\- Тайфун. Им дают еще более бестолковые имена, чем детям.  
  
\- Твои родители живы? – спрашивает Фудзимия, присаживаясь на скамейку вслед за спутником. Вертя травинку в пальцах.  
Он то и дело непроизвольно хватается за воздух. Кроуфорд улыбается.  
  
\- Не знаю.  
  
\- Не знаешь родителей?  
  
\- Ты увлекся фрейдизмом? Я не видел их больше десяти лет. Понятия не имею, что с ними стало.  
  
\- И никогда не хотел узнать?  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Низкие облака похожи на большого лося. Кроуфорд ежится от холода, и запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо ветру.  
  
\- Вчера приходил твой... Наоэ.  
  
\- Вот как.  
  
\- Передал тут… Карточка, документы... он сказал, что ты не возьмешь. И просил, чтобы я тебя убедил. Откуда он знает?  
  
\- Палата под наблюдением, - пожимает плечами Кроуфорд. – Ты неубедительно звучишь.  
  
\- Я не сказал, что согласился.  
  
  
Перемотаем на месяц вперед.  
5 октября, 2002 год, 18-40  
Бабье лето в Нью-Йорке держится вторую неделю.  
  
В красном кирпичном здании на Пятой авеню прохладный полумрак. Всего в трех кварталах от Вашингтон-сквера полицейские уже обклеивают подворотню желтыми лентами. Кроуфорд проходит к столику у окна. Заказывает ристретто, не глядя в меню.   
  
\- Грязная работа, - говорит он.  
  
Фудзимия не отводит взгляда от стекла, за которым из черного седана выходят двое в черных плащах. Фудзимия отражается в стекле – изможденное лицо, синева под запавшими глазами.   
Фудзимия ничего не говорит.  
  
Кроуфорд – кладет на стол газету. Между ней и блестящей столешницей – дуло семнадцатого «Глока».  
  
\- Следующий заказ будет послезавтра. Тебе понадобится.  
  
Он допивает ристретто в три глотка, едва заметно морщась. Приглаживает затянутые в хвост седые волосы. Собирается подниматься и замирает, еще не услышав вопроса.  
  
\- Ты их все-таки взял, бумаги и деньги.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Так просто…  
  
\- Следующий заказ…  
  
\- Следующего заказа не будет.  
  
\- В прошлый раз ты тоже так говорил.   
  
Кроуфорд смотрит на картину за спиной Фудзимии. Фудзимия смотрит на выпуклое отражение Кроуфорда в толстом стекле. Официант разливает «Мартель» по пузатым бокалам.   
  
\- Зачем…   
  
\- С тобой удобно работать.  
  
\- Ты снова перебиваешь.  
  
\- Экономлю время.  
  
\- Тогда сэкономь себе следующие полчаса.   
  
\- Не хочу, - говорит Кроуфорд, улыбаясь. Грея бокал в руке. Глядя сквозь него на оплывающую свечу.   
  
\- Твои сны…  
  
\- …касаются меня одного.   
  
\- Ты…  
  
\- Нет. И возьми зонт. Промокнешь до нитки и схватишь бронхит.  
  
\- Это снова твое предсказание?  
  
\- Это капли на стекле.  
  
Молния разрезает небо между Манхеттеном и Гудзоном. Молния похожа на катану – новую, сверкающую и абсолютно бесполезную в городе, защищенном громоотводами.  
  
  
Перемотаем на восемьдесят дней вперед.  
24 декабря, 2002. 19-34.  
Кроуфорд впервые находит его по телефону.  
  
\- Тебе пора, - говорит гостиничная трубка бесцветным голосом.   
  
\- Какого…  
  
\- Передай ему привет.   
  
\- Кроуфорд, да ты…  
  
\- Нет. Ни капли, - трубка кашляет тихим смешком. - Передай ему, что если он попытается меня найти – получит контрольный в затылок.  
  
\- Ты о ком?  
  
\- И еще. Передай ему, что пакет для Наоэ – в ячейке номер 56678 городского банка.  
  
Фудзимии нечего выяснять у коротких гудков. Он кладет трубку на рычаг и вынимает из тумбочки пистолет. Рифленая рукоять быстро нагревается под пальцами. По радио «…will walk but never run…» сменяется чередой рекламных заставок. Громких, режущих слух, заставляющих морщиться.  
  
Ран Фудзимия неторопливо разбирает «Глок». Чистит. Смазывает. Снова собирает – уже под другой навязчивый мотив.  
  
…You drag it around like a ball and chain   
You wallow in the guilt; you wallow in the pain   
You wave it like a flag, you wear it like a crown…  
  
Он накручивает глушитель, пожимает плечами и стреляет. Приемник разлетается вдребезги, но продолжает издавать трещащие звуки одной колонкой. Фудзимия прикладывает к щеке горячее дуло.   
  
…It's gotta stop sometime, so why don't you quit   
Get over it, get over it…  
  
Медленно проводит им по губам. Встряхивает головой, отбрасывает его на постель и быстро уходит из номера. Сбегает по ступенькам, не дожидаясь лифта, останавливается уже на улице, тяжело дыша.  
  
Первый за эту зиму снег быстро тает на длинных ресницах.  
У первого снега соленый железный привкус.

 

 

_2006_


End file.
